Hyung, Saranghae!
by kyungs12
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary, masih pemula. intinya cuma berkisah dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo yang jadi pemeran utamanya. I'm newbie. RNR please. Thankyou.


A Kaisoo Story

Simply fiction

new writer

This story belong to me

I try to be a writer, an imaginator

So please give me your review

I really really really hope you give me your review

Thank you

#peace

"Hyung, kau darimana?" Tanya seorang pria tan yang tidak lain adalah Jongin alias Kai, sang lead dancer dari salah satu idol grup terkenal, EXO.

"Aku habis pergi menonton film dengan Sehunnie, Jonginnah" Jawab Kyungsoo setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

 _"apa kau tidak ingin bersamaku hyung, kenapa kau memilih pergi dengannya. bogoshippo hyung, bogoshippo."_ ucap Kai dalam hati.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dua sosok yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Mereka telah bersama sejak exo memulai debutnya, tapi saat ini? hubungan mereka menggantung, setelah agensi mereka menyatakan Kai resmi dating dengan Krystal, semua berubah. dan Kai, sangat merindukan lelaki bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo memang tahu kalau itu semua hanya permainan agensi mereka, tapi setelah beredar foto cincin itu, rasa ragu itu kembali hadir dalam benaknya.

"Hyung, kemarilah" ucap Kai sambil menepuk kasurnya, meminta Kyungsoo agar duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo, yang memang tidak bisa ingin membuat masalah, hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kai dan segera duduk disamping Kai, diatas kasur Kai.

"Ada apa Jonginnah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung, jangan menjauhiku lagi ku mohon" Kai bicara sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu Jongin"

"Ya, kau melakukannya! kenapa hyung? aku berbuat salah apalagi? bicaralah, jangan hanya diam. kau membuatku gila kalau terus seperti ini" Kai memandang Kyungsoo sendu, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit yang melihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin, aku.. aku.. aku hanya cemburu. maafkan aku" Cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Cemburu? apa yang kau cemburui? aku yang seharusnya cemburu, kau selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sehun, kau melupakanku!"

"Cincin Jongin, cincin itu. cincin antara kau dan Krystal, aku berfikir kau sudah benar-benar memilih untuk bersamanya, itu membuatku sakit Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk, ia tidak tau mengapa tapi hatinya merasa sakit saat membicarakan hal itu.

"Astaga, cincin itu lagi yang kau permasalahkan? bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya? harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan padamu, kalau itu hanya permintaan sajangnim untuk meyakinkan sandiwara ini didepan semua netizen. Lihat aku Kyungsoo!" Kai yang berucap dengan tegasnya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam manik mata Kai.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana usahaku untuk menjadikanmu kekasih, jadi aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu Kyungsoo. Aku dan Krystal sudah kenal sejak trainee, kami menjadi teman dan bersahabat dekat, dengan Sehun juga tentunya. Kami hanya bersahabat Kyungsoo, benar-benar hanya bersahabat, sahabat yang saling membantu dan menguatkan, tidak lebih. Percayalah Soo, cuma kamu. Cuma kamu yang ada dihatiku, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan malaikat sepertimu Soo. Kau segalanya bagiku, aku dan Krystal menerima ini pun hanya demi kau, demi hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kyungsoo, jadi aku mohon percayalah padaku. Jangan menjauhiku lagi"

Penjelasan Kai membuat air mata Kyungsoo menetes dengan sendirinya, ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia meragukan perasaan Kai. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah, dan tanpa fikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae Jonginnah, mianhae. Aku salah sudah meragukanmu, aku salah Jongin, maafkan aku maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berucap dalam pelukan Kai dengan air mata yang dengan bodohnya masih saja turun dari matanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu chagi, jadi jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi eum! Aku kesepian disini, aku membutuhkanmu, sangat membutuhkanmu" Ucap Kai dengan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut menatap mata Kyungsoo, tidak lupa ia menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi gembul kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!!"

"Haha apa aku gila meninggalkanmu? aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, akan aku pastikan kau yang terakhir untukku, dan aku yang terakhir untukmu" Kai bicara dengan lembut, dan segera menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kedua bibir itu pun akhirnya bertemu, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya sekedar lumatan kecil yang penuh dengan kehati-hatian seakan bibir Kyungsoo adalah kaca yang harus dijaga dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo yang dibuat terbuai oleh ciuman Kai hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, dan mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

 _end/tbc?_

 _anyyeonghaseyo!_

 _aku baru, benar-benar baru di dunia perfanfiksian hehe_

 _selama ini cuma jadi readers yang suk nongol di komen banyak fanfiksi hahaha_

 _berdasarkan rasa penasaran yang semakin hari semakin menggunung, terjadilah fanfiksi ini._

 _maafkan aku yang masih banyak berbuat kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun jalan cerita._

 _cerita ini benar-benar hanya imajinasi saya, tepatnya setelah melihat kaistal menggunakan cincin couple itu. entah kenapa aku langsung sedih, dan berharap kalau itu bukan benar-benar cincin couple mereka :(_

 _aku sudah menjadi shipper Krystal dengan pria lain, jadilah aku tidak begitu menyukai hubungan kaistal._

 _maafkan aku kaistal shipper, ini sungguh-sungguh perasaanku._

 _Aku lebih bahagia melihat Krystal dengan sosok 'itu' bukan Kainya Kyungsoo :')_

 _so for the last, review please? hehehe_


End file.
